


Unbelievable

by Thraina_Underhill



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Movie, Gen, Injury, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraina_Underhill/pseuds/Thraina_Underhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Tauriel's thoughts after she healed Kíli. First attempt at this fandom. Leave constructive critiques, no rude ones please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable

     "Tauriel."  
     My name passed his lips with such a reverence that I was afraid my gasp was heard by his companions. I tried not to gaze at him to long but I could not help but to let my eyes rest upon him. This Dwarf, nay this person for it mattered not that he was a dwarf, that I had come to care for in such a short time knew my name. As I was about to address him and reassure him that he would be fine he spoke again.  
     "You cannot be her, for she walks in starlight far from me."

     His eyes were glossy with pain and he was trying to convince himself that this was nothing but a fever dream.I ached for him, to think of what treatment he must have had at the hands of my kin to distrust his eyes. To believe that not one of my kin would assist him when they were able to disgusted me. Turning to look at his wounds one more time before I continued after Legolas I parted my lips to speaķ to him. Many thoughts raced throught my mind as I attempted to comfort him and distract him from his pain.

     "Do you think she could have loved me?"  
     My heart stopped, and my breath caught in my throat. How could he see so little worth in himself that he could have believed he was unable to be loved? This thought broke my heart, for I knew that even if I could express that I could love him we would never be able to be together. To much has passed between our races for us to ever be accepted.  
     I kept myself silent for there was no way to answer his question without harming one of us.


End file.
